Lloyd Asplund
| last = | creator = | voice = Tetsu Shiratori (Japanese) Liam O'Brien (English) Davide Quatraro (Italian) | other = See Holy Britannian Empire |status = Alive}}Lloyd Asplund (ロイド アスプルンド, Roido Asupurundo), 29 years old (30 in R2), is an Earl of the Britannian nobility and the developer of the elite Knightmare Frame, Lancelot. His Seiyū is Tetsu Shiratori and his English voice actor is Liam O'Brien. Appearance Lloyd has lavender hair and greyish-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a green turtleneck with a lab coat over top of his shirt. He wears both black pants and shoes and has very large glasses covering most of his face. He also has a smile on his face the majority of the time, despite it being mainly fake. Personality Lloyd is a self-proclaimed sociopath. Although he expresses no interest in love, he dedicates himself to science which seems to be the only thing he has a "heart" for. While he prefers to see humans as parts of a machine rather than actual people, interchangeable and replaceable it has been shown that Lloyd has more heart than he claims and does indeed care about those closest to him. Whenever talking about anything else, he comes off as uncaring and sometimes rude, even though this is unintentional. He also prefers not to divulge information about personal details, as he does not even tell Suzaku of his noble status despite having known each other for several weeks. Character Outline Free from having to choose between pursuing science or appeasing his conscience, Lloyd admits to being a sociopath born with an abandoned heart. As such he immerses himself in science and views people as little more than tools — he regards Suzaku Kururugi, for example, as a mere component of the machine that he pilots. He has a tendency to mock others and is often rebuked for this behavior by Cécile Croomy, his assistant. Prior to joining the military, he attended the Imperial Colchester Institute. Lloyd's research organization, ''Camelot'' (キャメロット), is an irregular division of the Britannian Military and has been granted permission by Prince Schneizel to operate outside the command structure and regulations of the regular Britannian armed forces. Rakshata Chawla refers to Lloyd as the "Earl of Pudding" (プリン伯爵), as pudding is his favourite food. When Lelouch took the throne, he is one of the few nobles that apparently cared little about the abolition of the aristocracy. Character History First Season Lloyd makes his first appearance along with Cecile who have a discussion with about Bartley who is in charge of the Shinjuku Ghetto operation under the orders of Prince Clovis. After finding Suzaku, Lloyd asks him if he would like to fight against the terrorists with his new invention, the Lancelot. He is engaged to wed Milly Ashford in the first season, having agreed to the union mostly in hope that he might be able to obtain the designs of the Knightmare Frame, Ganymede. As such, he has been forced into doing nice things for her by Suzaku. He is the first person (the second being Darlton) to clap for Suzaku at his knighting ceremony by Euphemia, possibly hinting that he respects him. He is at Ashford Academy with Cecile who is piloting her customized Sutherland Air Knightmare to ward of the Black Knights who occupy the location. After Nina appears with the Ganymede attached with a prototype nuclear reactor, he warns Cecile and the Black Knights to cease fire or the whole entire area will be destroyed. However, it fails to activate and Lloyd immediately tells Cecile to remove it. Second Season Lloyd is seen at the reception of Empress Tianzi and Odysseus eu Britannia in the Chinese Federation. He explains that Suzaku had convinced him to come along with Milly. Milly breaks off the marriage after she graduates; though Lloyd laughs it off, Cécile's look of concern suggests he's merely hiding his true feelings about the matter. After the second battle of Tokyo, he is confronted by a distraught Nina Einstein, who is shocked by the destruction her weapon caused. Lloyd tells her that she has to make a choice between protecting her heart or sacrificing it to science. When asked by Nina if he had already made that choice, he replies that his heart was empty from the beginning. He willingly joins Lelouch Lamperouge's new regime, while not caring that he lost his title as an earl because of Lelouch, remarking that he and Cécile have become "cogs in a machine" without even realizing it. He expresses an interest in studying Lelouch's Geass, only to be warned off by Jeremiah. He works with Nina and Cecile to create a countermeasure to F.L.E.I.J.A. and to construct the Lancelot Frontier for C.C. He proceeds to assist Sayoko during the rescue of the hostages on board the Avalon under Lelouch's order. He and Cecile are last seen in Viletta's wedding picture. Inventions Lancelot lloyd.jpg|Lloyd is the creator of the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame the Lancelot Z-01-varis.jpg|The Varis Rifle is also one of Lloyd's inventions. Trivia *In the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion manga Lloyd is a smoker. *In the Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnaly ''manga, Lloyd's appearance is slightly different from the Anime series and he is also a Lt. Colonel. *Lloyd's favorite food is pudding. Hence the nickname "Earl of Pudding". *In episode 21, Cecile states that Lloyd "has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex." *In episode 22, Lloyd is seen talking with Lelouch, C.C. and Suzaku about the Zero Requiem, Implying that he at least knows the truth. Quotes *"(To Cecile Croomy and Bartley) You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout, too. to his assistant, Cécile Croomy Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot-on!" *"(To Suzaku Kururugi) That contradiction might kill you one day." *"(To his Staff) Pack it up! Pack it up! We're done today! Don't do anymore! Hip Hip Hooray! That's all folks!" *"(To Nina) You must choose heart or science!" **"''I'm a sociopath. I was born with an abandoned heart." *''"I think that 'truth' is something that is covered up most of the time."'' *Lloyd: That's because I'm working directly under little Charlie now. Commander: Are you referring.... to His Majesty!? Cecile: Please forgive him, sir. Lloyd, please! Lloyd: Hmm? Did I say something wrong? Lord Guilford: I see that you haven't changed. Gallery Lloyd Asplund.png lloydasplund.jpg Llyod Profile.jpg tumblr_mcipt7apdH1r65w9go1_540.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Scientist Category:Nobles